


Haikyuu! Zombie Survivors

by D3l3nn



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cannibalism, Death, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Violence, Zombies, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3l3nn/pseuds/D3l3nn
Summary: *Reader Insert of a Haikyuu Zombie Apocalypse.You, being the ace of your volleyball team, had quickly gained respect from your schoolmates. But when everything changes from High School Volleyball Matches to Survival Strategies, how are you going to keep it all together?The coach is a cougar, the team is divided emotionally and in a major city like Tokyo you only had one choice for survival; travel to the densely populated countryside. And where better than Miyagi?





	1. The Day The World Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reader)

Training camps always managed to get your blood pumping. You, being the ace and wing spiker for the team, helped the captain rein in the first years. This was the captain's last volleyball tournament, and you, being the cheerful and loveable kouhai you were, decided that this year you were taking your team to nationals, again. 

Last year was similar, you had started volleyball on a whim and decided to stick with it during your second year after your team won the national championship. The team was like the family you never had. Being from (country) you left your family behind and travelled to japan to become the ace of their official team and hadn't looked back once. 

The Ookamiyama Prep Volleyball Team was all warmed up and engaging in their third match of the day when there were shrill screams from outside. "What was that?" One of the coaches from another team yelled, rushing to the door to see what the commotion was about. In retrospect, this was probably when the dread for what to come came. You didn't usually worry about little things like screaming teenagers, you were on the volleyball team for God's sake. But, the way this person screamed... it left an odd taste in your mouth. 

The other teams coach hadn't returned yet and everything was deadly silent. No squeaking shoes or shouts of 'nice receive' to be heard. But one mumbled groan caught your attention. "Did you hear that?" You asked, you voice even, masking the true emotions that you felt. 

It was odd, there was no wind to be felt in the sports hall, but you felt a chill travel down your spine. 

The coach returned. His arm had been ripped to shreds and his clothes were splatted with blood; whose, you didn't know. But his once brown eyes had turned a cold grey hue. The iris almost matching the sclera. His greying hair was windswept and ragged, as if he had literally fought with a bear. "...mmh..." The man groaned as he stepped into the hall. 

The teams were dumbstruck, it's not everyday you see one of the coaches literally groan and limp towards you, limbs barely intact. 

"Everyone- RUN!" One of the teaching assistants shouted as more of the creatures entered through the door. "S-shit, there's no way out!" One of the girls said trying to run past the coach, only to be caught and bitten. 

If it was another time and place you would have laughed and said something along the lines of 'kinky', probably earning a nice slap from the captain too. But this was not the time nor the place. These things, creatures even, were zombies. It was odd calling them that, zombies were fictional monsters that feasted upon the living until they joined them in the world of the dead. But these people, they weren't actors in a b-list movie. They were people you had gotten to know for the last two years of your life. It was hard watching them die. 

"(Y/N), quickly come this way!" The captain said, shaking you from the thoughts of zombies and death. 

Escaping through the back door, you noticed how many people were left. Or more specifically, how many people were lost. 

From the opposing team, only their captain remained. The team had near enough being wiped out, coach and assistant included. 

Your team was lucky, if you were to consider the fact that anyone surviving at all was fortunate. You, your captain and three other members stood against the wall, catching their breath from the horror they had just seen. The manager had been clutching at his clipboard for a while now. Biting his lip and shaking his head. Your coach was panting hard against the door, eyes shut and visibly sweating from the short jog she had done to get outside. 

This was it. This was how we were supposed to die. 

We had lost the assistant, the majority of the team and control of the situation. "What do we do? W-what do w-we do?" The girl from the opposition muttered. Her black hair was clutches in-between large hands as she crouched. Her ramblings continued to increase in volume until she was actively scream and laughing. The situation had yet to sink in for her. She had lost everyone she knew and calling more zombies over wasn't how the Ookamiyama Prep Volleyball Team wanted to spend their final minutes. 

(Y/N) lent forward. The hem of her volleyball jacket touched the other girl’s arms slightly, making her flinch and look at you. "Look, we need to keep moving. It's hard, but we can't die here..." you said. A look of determination and conviction on your face. You didn't want anyone else to die. Not today. 

She cried harder, panting to try and gain her breath again. "P-please kill me. Plea-se just kill me". The girl had gotten up and began to run towards the gym, dragging the metal door open and running towards the herd of zombies. Her screams echoed around the sports hall, shocking the team. The coach slid the door closed again, the door making too much noise and attracting the attention of a few of the herd. "We have to go" the captain said. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail as she swished around to walk off into the street. 

It was surreal. Zombies had invaded your volleyball game and taken half of the team. Only 7 of you were left. 

"We need to think of a plan, senpai" Yuki said, her voice sounded strained from crying over the loss of her friends. "We're in Tokyo. In a major city like this... it's obvious that we won't last long. We need to go to the countryside" Toya said, his clipboard had been left behind near the sports hall as you all ran for safety. 

The store you were all in was abandoned, tins of food were left on the shelf and you had come up with a great idea. "Grab what you can. Tinned food, bottles of water, anything we could use for weapons. We are going to have to fight" you said, your (H/C) hair was pulled out of your bobble as you picked up a bag. 

The captain sighed. "Of course you'd still act the same even during a zombie apocalypse." She sighed. Her dark brown eyes almost seemed to lighten slightly at your familiar behaviour. "Now, now captain. We need all the co-operation we can get. And food, so let's hurry" you teased before piling tins of tuna and salmon into the bag.

The food and water was easy to find, but weapons were another thing... the store was small and the only sharp objects that could be used were scissors, but you would take what you could get for now. 

"I suppose now is when I say some cool speech about heading to a countryside, but I have no idea where to go..." you said scratching the back of your head, earning a snort from Mari, your kouhai. 

"Miyagi... let's head there." Mari said, her hands gripping the scissors harder. “We can get there if we try hard enough.”

You hummed, vaguely remembering the fact that you went to middle school in Miyagi. "Yeah... Miyagi it is.”


	2. Many Lives Were Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camps were supposed to be fun; and they were, for the most part. Until zombies barge into the Shinzen gym and devour half of your friends...
> 
> (Haikyuu)

Hinata spiked the ball for the final time, ending the match against Nekoma. Karasuno 2:1. He gripped his hands tightly, clenching them until they turned white. I've come this far, WE have come this far. The redhead had yet to notice how the rest of the room had suddenly gone silent. 

"Huh?! What's going on Kageyama-AH?" Hinata tried to ask, only to have his mouth closed by Kageyama. 

"Hmmmh... HMHhmm", there was a groaning noise behind the door, the sound was accompanied by banging and scratching noises. "W-wha-?" Hinata tried to ask again, as Kageyama shushed him. 

The noise was getting louder and the door was becoming less sturdy. Bokuto moves forward to stand next to Akaashi. 

Bang!

The door bursted open and what looked like thousands of zombies roamed into the crammed gym. "Crap- we need to go!" Ukai shouted, ushering the training camp teams away from the entrance of the gym and into the school building, leaving behind a hoard of flesh eating zombies. 

Hinata ran, his small legs still retained their spring even in the present situation. "What's going on?" The redhead asked, his brown eyes meeting Kageyama's before looking forward again. 

Kageyama huffed, his small fringe swaying with the new gust of air. "What do you think dumbass, it's obvious that some people just broke into the gym" he said, exhaustion clearly evident in his voice from the numerous volleyball games. 

It was Tsukishima's turn to huff, the action catching both Hinata's and Kageyama's attention. "I wouldn't could them 'people', they looked more like animals" the blonde said, the usual bored tone of voice as he ran besides them, Yamaguchi not far behind. 

The teams kept running as the sounds of moans and groans filled the otherwise quiet halls. 

Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani, Shinzen and Ubugawa members had all but divided into teams and wandered different areas of the school to try and outrun the hoard of monsters. 

Sawamura ran into a classroom, forcing the team to follow their captain and shut the door behind them. The moans got closer as the team practically huddled in the corner. 

Ukai sighed loudly, from exhaustion or irritation, no one knew. "I don't know what those- things? -are, but we have to think of a plan to get out of here and back to our bus. What do you think sensei?" Ukai asked Takeda as he leant against the wall, his fingers itching to light a cigarette. 

Takeda pushes up his glasses as he took a shaky breath. "We need something to fight them off- no Tanaka-kun something bigger." he said as Tanaka held up a water bottle he had been holding. "We should find something in this classroom, like a metre ruler or something and just try to hit them away, make our way to the bus and leave..." the short sensei finished before looking at the door, it began to rattle, the chair in front of it barely holding it shut. 

The team jumped. Tanaka clutching the water bottle tighter as Noya jumped behind him. 

"Guys, let us in!" They heard from the other side. Hinata was the first to react, bouncing over to the door to show the familiar faces of the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams. 

Both teams pushed the small decoy away from the door as they crowded the classroom. "Damn, chibi-chan. I thought you weren't going to let us in at all" Kuroo teased, ruffling Hinata's hair as he walked past him. Nekomata not far behind the young captain. "We need to leave this place" the old coach said, his knees ached and the old man creaked as much as the floor beneath them. 

"Take it easy. We were about to head to the coaches outside" Ukai said, helping Nekomata sit down at a desk before surveying the room. Coach Naoi was nowhere to be seen, as was a few members of the Nekoma team. Fukurodani only had two members present, their captain: Bokuto Koutarou and one of their managers: Shirofuku Yukie, if he remember correctly. Ubugawa and Shinzen students had split up from Nekoma and Karasuno and had gone upstairs. 

"WE CANT LEAVE!" Bokuto shouted, only to be shushed by the majority of the room afterwards, but the wing spiker didn't care, "we can't leave, Akaashi and the rest of my team isn't here!" Bokuto panicked as he paced backwards and forwards. His hair seemed to have dipped slightly, showing his lowered mood. Kuroo walked over to the usually eccentric ace. "Bokuto... we need to go. We will try to find them but.... you saw what's out there... I can't promise anything" the Nekoma captain said softly, his voice void of the usual teasing tone. 

"What do we do?" Kuroo said, looking from Nekomata to Ukai, silently asking who would be in charge of their escape mission. Nekomata looked at Ukai and huffed, "...children..." he said before standing up, his legs wobbly and unsteady but he powered through the desire to sit back down. "We will leave through the window, we can't go back out there-" he said, motioning towards the door "-it's too dangerous, we need to keep all objects that can be used as weapons with us as we head towards the buses." The old coach said, wheezing slightly as he tried to regain his breathing. 

The teams watched as Takeda threw a chair through a window, the glass smashing instantly and leaving an easy exit. The room remainder silent, all eyes on the short and usually sweet sensei, "What? I've always wanted to do that" The man said, a slight grin etched onto his face. The rest of the group nodded dumbly as they followed the man through the window. "Remind me not to get on his bad side" Ukai said to Nekomata before helping the older coach through the window. 

Outside was probably worse compared to inside. The bodies of fellow Volleyball players littered the floor, some even turned into zombies and began wandering the area. Bokuto grimaced, his owl-like eyes looking out for his team, most importantly Akaashi. 

Ukai pointed towards a large double decker coach, the one Ubugawa had used to get there. "We can use that to get everyone out, but I don't have the key..." he said, glaring hard at the floor. 

Yachi stepped forward, catching the attention of the group, causing her to let out an almost inaudible squeak before jumping back behind Kiyoko. "I-I do... I was t-told to hold all of the- the keys", the blonde stuttered, throwing the keys at Ukai, who only caught hold of one, the other three sets however, hit his chest and arms. "Ouch!" The man exclaimed before picking up the keys and testing them out on the coaches, finally finding the Ubugawa coach key last. 

"Let's get going" he said ushering everyone into the coach. People sat down next to anybody they could, leaving no space unfilled. Bokuto was the last to get on, he peered out the open door before stepping into the bus further "Bokuto-san!" A distant voice called, causing the group to look at the window at a blood soaked Akaashi running away from a hoard of zombies, baseball bat in hand. 

Bokuto immediately perked up, as did his hair. "AKAAAAASHI!" He called loudly, as the younger setter made his way into the coach. Ukai closed the door and began the engine when everyone was seated. "Here we go, no turning back" the fake blond said as he put his foot right down on the ignition, making the bus speed off. 

Takeda stood up and made a list of the people left on the coach, a register to check who was missing. 

Register~  
Karasuno:  
Ukai, Takeda, Sawamura, Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Shimizu. 

Nekoma:  
Nekomata, Kuroo, Kai, Yaku, Kenma, Taketora, Inuoka, Lev, Shibayama. 

Fukurodani:  
Bokuto, Akaashi, Yukie

Ubugawa:  
None. 

Shinzen:  
None. 

Takeda sighed. They had lost two teams full of people, the majority of Fukurodani, the coach and a few members of Nekoma and Kinoshita and Narita from Karasuno. 

"Don't." Ukai said, his voice was strong and unwavering even in this situation. "We need to focus on the ones who made it, not the ones who didn't... for now we need food and somewhere to stay" the driver said, his headband had slowly slid off of his head and onto the floor where Takeda picked it up. "Yeah... I supposed you're right. We need to survive".


	3. Don’t Trust The Elderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child you are told to respect your elders, but when your elders have a suicide wish and force the situation onto you, all you can do is throw her cats back at her and jump out of a window...
> 
> (Reader)

The walk away from the small convenience store was silent. The usual noise pollution created by traffic was long gone, even when the team of 6 made their way towards a main road. 

"Where is everyone?" Mari said, her usual bubbly personality seemed dull in the desolate area. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a bun, almost too tight, snapping at bits of her fragile hair. 

You are carrying a bag of supplies. Tins of food, bottles of water: the basic supplies really. Toya, the Ookamiyama manager, was carrying a bag filled with toiletries and extra tins of food. The boy had been almost nervous taking the supplies, even so much as to look around the place after picking up a tin. The first year was shy, almost a loner in his own right, but you were able to convince him to join the volleyball club as a manager and he hadn't regretted it once. 

Toya sighed shakily, his large hands brushing sweat from his forehead. "I feel bad for taking these-" he said, gesturing towards the bags filled with items "-but I understand why we took them, even if what happened before was some sort of joke..." the boy concluded, clutching his shirt as he watched the group. 

You stepped closer to him, you hand brushing against his hair slightly. "It wasn't a joke. That all really happened. You saw it yourself. They're all dead, and if we hadn't taken this stuff... we would be following them very soon."

The air was tense and heavy. The silence around them only seemed to intensify the foreboding doom that was to come. 

"Mmmh". 

A sound was heard behind the group. The coach screeched, her entire body seemed to freeze as a zombie limped towards her. The greyish skin of the creature seemed the most oddly placed. 

The creature could've been classified as beautiful, you would say. Straight black hair, a cute button nose that adorned the female's face. It was a typical pretty faced stranger. But the greying eyes and groaning voice was clear identification that this -thing- wasn't human anymore. 

You were frozen too. All of you were. This would be someone's first kill, and the coach didn't look like she had even registered the fact that she was being targeted or the fact that the zombie was a breath away. And this zombie had an entire hoard behind her. 

You ran forwards, the scissors you had taken from the shop in your palm. "Nakamura-sensei, MOVE!" You screamed, the scissors you held made it impossible not to be up close and personal with the undead creature. 

Blood splattered and guts went flying as you repeatedly stabbed the creature. First in the eye, then then neck, then the chest: a few times in the chest if you were counting. This motions didn't stop, it was savage and brutal but you couldn't stop moving your hand back down into the creature. It was still alive. Well, as alive as an undead being could be. Your years of watching zombie movies didn't fail you and you proceeded to stab the brain. 

Splat! 

It was dead. The zombie cliche of stabbing its brain had worked. "Guys, let's go-?" You began but stopped when you caught sight of the coach. Her once green volleyball tracksuit was now stained red. She was clutching at her arm, obviously in fear, but she was staring at you. Her brown eyes clearly portrayed her horror. 

You stood up and walked towards her, causing the woman to step back a little. "Coach, were you bitten?" You asked softly as you hid the scissors behind you back as to not frighten her more. 

The zombie hoard behind you became ever present as the moans and groans increased in volume. But you didn't move, you feared that turning around would make you freeze all over again. 

The coach held out her arm. "I-I wasn’t. But you don't think that the zombie’s blood will still turn me, right. I mean, zombies aren't really infectious like in the movies like that, right?" The woman asked, her questions going unanswered by the group. The captain stepped forward, her black ponytail swished slightly, "we need to move. That hoard won't wait for us to have this chat before catching us" she said before turning around and walking off, Toya and Mari following her. 

"Nakamura-sensei, we have to go. Megumi, can you carry her bag for her?" You asked before turning around and looking at the hoard, sizing up the odds of being bitten or dying, which was bound to happen some time soon anyway, and followed after the captain.

—————

The nearby apartment complex you had all gone into was desolate. The empty halls and broken lights reminded you of The Ring in some way. "We need to open one of these doors" Megumi said, the girl dragged the extra bag of tins along with her. 

The doors were all fire proofed and hard to open when they weren't locked. "Damn, they're all locked" Toya said, kicking at one of the doors on the top floor. 

There was a metallic groaning sound from the bottom floor of the apartment building, followed by numerous footsteps. The groans and moans only got louder as the zombies ascended the stairs. Yuki clutched her arm, her nails pierced her skin forcing blood to drip out of the wound at a lazy rate. 

You moved towards her, taking her arm in your hand you noticed the liquid spewing from her forearm. The blood was an obvious shade of red, one you had seen before from the uncountable injuries you had witnessed during volleyball matches.

"I- I..." you couldn't reprimanded her for causing such an injury. The situation was almost numbing so it wasn’t surprising when she looked genuinely shocked by the fresh wound. You were usually blunt with responses, telling people whether they were wrong or not. But this was different. She looked terrified of the truth.

The captain moved forwards towards the window and peered out, a grimace shortly appeared onto her face. 

"What is it?" Megumi asked, her arms clutching the bags tighter. "There is a swarm of them down there, and they're only getting higher up the building... we aren't going to be able to jump either, the building is 8 storeys. It's too tall". The captain, Kana, said. 

You moved towards a door and began to shoulder barge into it. "O-Oi, what are you doing, (Y/N)-senpai!?" Mari panicked, the groans only getting closer to the sound of the banging. 

You grimaced. The pain in your right shoulder becoming unbearable as you kept repeatedly slamming into the door. "It has to open! We can't die here!" You screamed through the pain and continued with the action. Suddenly, the door opened, causing you to fly onto the floor at the feet of an elder woman. 

She seemed irritated, almost pissed at the fact that you were trying to break her lock. "Get in or fuck off. Pick one" the woman said, moving out of the way of the door. You, however, didn't need to be asked twice, "Thank you" you replied from the floor before bouncing into her room. 

The room was spacious, something you wouldn't expect with the old apartment building. But the space was filled with cats. This woman was a damned demented cat lady. 

"Damn, I hope no one's allergic." You said, glancing back at Kana who was holding back a sneeze. You giggled slightly. "Aww, what's wrong captain. Do you want to pet one?" You tease, picking up the closest cat and all but threw it into her arms. 

She grimaced and immediate put the cat onto the floor. "Damn you (Y/N)" she whispered, pure venom dripping from her voice as she glared at you, a silent threat for later. 

The old woman had locked the door and continued to knit in the corner of the room, her eyes glancing at each new member of the room before settling in on Nakamura-sensei. "No." She said suddenly, catching the group off guard. 

Megumi tilted her head slightly before whispering to Mari about how the old lady was obviously being delusional and hearing things. 

Nakamura looked down at her arm and back up at he woman. "I wasn’t bitten, Its only blood..." she said before putting her arm behind her back, wincing slightly at the look on the woman’s face. The old woman walked up to Nakamura, knitting needles in hand. 

"My husband..." she began, her eyes softened slightly before poking sensei with a knitting needle. "He turned into one of those things three hours after he was bitten. You can't stay here." She said before moving closer to the door. 

Toya walked up behind Yuki, "you can't kick her out. She just said she wasn’t bitten. It’s only blood. She’ll die out there with those things" he said, trying to persuade the woman to let her stay. The woman unlocked the door, but kept it closed. "We all die eventually, honey." The old lady said, ripping the door open and allowing a swarm of zombies into the apartment. 

She screamed, she was being ripped apart and bitten. Blood splattered everywhere. 

After the zombies had had enough of chewing on the elderly woman, they proceeded to catch the cats and try to get at the Ookamiyama Volleyball Team. 

How were they supposed to get out of this situation now?


	4. Her Agonising Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have always respected the rules and been kind to people who you thought deserved it, but this group of men made you do things you never thought you would:
> 
> Kill the living.
> 
> (Reader)

Yuki and Toya jumped away from the door. "You crazy bitch!" Yuki yelled, pushing the team towards an open door near them: the bedroom. The room was decorated in an off-white colour and old furniture. In the corner stood the huge chest of draws that Megumi and Mari began to push in front of the door. 

Sounds of the cats' yelps and hisses could be heard from inside the other room. 

You immediately ran over to the window and looked down. The apartment below you had a balcony, beautifully decorated with plants. "Guys, we're going to have to jump onto the balcony below us... it's not... far per se. But, bend your knees and you should be fine", you offered as a last source of advice before picking up a nearby miniature coffee table and throwing it out of the window. 

The glass shattered both inside and outside of the room. You walked up to the edge again. This time, as the glass was gone, you could see the jump clearly. You looked down and thought about how, if this was a normal time, you would probably chicken out. But this was a life threatening situation and you had to show your team you were brave. So you jumped. 

The fall was fast. Still hurt to land though. "Damn" you muttered as you cracked your neck and knuckles, feeling pumped up to jump onto a tree that was beside the apartment building. Kana jumped next. Her hair swished as she straightened up again and moved out of the way. One by one everyone followed. Megumi, then Toya, Mari, Yuki and then Nakamura-sensei. 

The team, with minor difficulties, had safely made it to the ground again. "Fuck, I forgot about that" Kana muttered as a hoard of zombies roam past them. You ran out to the nearest car beside the apartment building and jump into the drivers door. "Damnit, they didn't leave the key" you groaned as you began to try and hot wire the car. You didn't have any experience with cars or hot wiring, but you could guess that if two of the cables made a spark, then it would work eventually. 

It took a while, and patience, but you eventually started up the car. The captain and the others soon ran over to the car too, getting in and turning to each other. "So, who knows how to drive?" You asked, sounding unconfident. 

Turning to look in the rear view mirror, you could see the clear, blank faces that stared back, even on sensei's face. "Okay... so I guess I'll just wing it" You said with too much enthusiasm. Kana sat in the passengers seat, leaving Toya, Mari, Megumi, Yuki and sensei to be squished in the back. 

Yuki groaned slightly. Her skin had gotten paler and her once brown eyes were glazing over. She had severe motion sickness and the racketing car was not helping with her need to vomit, that was clear to see. Her skin was wet from perspiration, a cold sweat breaking out on her body. The third year huffed and panted, clutching at her stomach. "Pull over-" she started before opening the door, too quickly for you to stop the car. She jumps out, heaving onto the side of the road. 

Yuki screamed and cried. You got out of the car and went to her. "Hey, it's going to be okay. As soon as we get to a safe area we can camp for the night and get some sleep. Don't think about it too much." You said with fake confidence. To be truthful, you felt the same. But you wouldn't let yourself cry yet. 

"Help!" A woman screamed from the other side of the road. She held her bloodied shoulder as she stumbled over, before falling onto the ground with a groan. Then, silence. "Hello? Are you okay?" You called back as Yuki cowered behind you. The woman slowly stood up and began to limp over to them. "Mmmh" she moaned as she got closer. 

You stood up and reached for the scissors that you kept in your volleyball jacket pocket. "I'm sorry" you whispered before running forward. The sound of bones breaking and skin being ripped apart made Yuki vomit again. By the time you had completely killed the zombie, you were covered in blood guts. "We should head back" you spoke, your voice being apathetic and almost empty. 

The walk back to the car, even if it took mere seconds, felt like hours. Without saying another word, you gave Kana a look before watching Yuki place her seatbelt back on. 

"Three hours- thats what she said. Maybe that's how it works for everyone... just three..." Toya said, his expression was emotionless as he stared out the window, but his eyes held the horror and sadness he felt. 

Other than that, no other words were exchanged. Until a very sudden realisation occurred. 

"Where did all these cars come from?" Megumi asked as we passed by the 17th car since going onto the motorway away from Tokyo. You swore, "Damn, the roads blocked off. We are going to have to walk on foot now." You gritted out, taking the scissors you had and exiting the car. 

The bags your group had to begin with had decreased. Instead of five bags filled with tins, you now only had three. Mari, Kana and Toya carried the bags. 

Your movements had become quicker the longer you were outside. Distant moans and screams filled the silence and the group was desperate to leave them behind. "Need a ride?" A voice called from up ahead, making the group stop. All eyes had drifted to the new group of men that had somehow appeared from nowhere. The presumed leader, the one who called out to you, was old and had greying hair. Kana sighed, "yes, we do. We've just lost our car. Can we come with you?" She asked. The group of men agreed, but something didn't feel right. 

You look at each of the men in their group thoroughly. They looked like a group of criminals, especially with the way they were smirking after Kana's request for help. "Sure thing, darling. Anything for a pretty girl like you." He slurred, his attention was solely on Kana before turning to you. Every nerve in your body was on edge, the scissors you clutched were trembling from the pressure. 

"We don't need help, forget it." You scoffed, glaring back at the man. Your group had somewhat deflated at your open dismissal of help, but you wouldn't go along with these people. Something just felt- wrong. 

The man stopped grinning at that and began to move closer, his group not far behind. "What? But we were trying to be so nice darling, why you gotta be so mean?" He sneered, pulling out a baseball bat covered in blood. You watched the group approach, scanning the area for anything to help you confront them with. But that was when you realised: the streets were covered in blood and bodies. 'How didn't I notice before?' You thought, feeling angry at the desensitised ignorance you had acquired. 

The man caught you looking and seemed to perk up. "Oh them, yeah... they just didn't feel the same about returning the favour for our help" The old perverted man had sighed, almost whispered in contempt. He began to run forward, ready to fight the group of high schoolers. 

His bat swung at you, but you were able to block with your left arm. The hit was painful, but nothing in comparison to the pain in your shoulder from earlier. You jumped at the man and began to stab him with your scissors, the way you killed the zombie that tried to bite Nakamura. He screamed and tried to pry you off. 

There was a sharp pain to your left arm again as he whacked you with the bat. Yuki screamed but you ignored her in favour of trying to pry the bat from the attacker. But all movement seemed to stop when you all heard that dreaded moan of a zombie. Turning to look around, you spot the rest of your team fighting off the men, all except for Yuki. She was clutching her left bloodied arm and was visibly in pain. 

She had just been bitten.


	5. The Long Road To Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi tells the group about what happened to the rest of the training camp...
> 
> Also the bus is running low on fuel, and with nowhere to refill the tank for miles, the group is on edge. 
> 
> (Haikyuu)

Bokuto hadn't left Akaashi's side since he had gotten onto the bus. The unusually silent Fukurodani ace just stared at Akaashi. "Bokuto-san, is something wrong?" The younger male asked as he watched Bokuto's eyes leave his blood soaked body. "Akaashi, are you injured?" The silver haired male asked, his eyes quickly scanning the boy again. 

Akaashi sighed. "No, Bokuto-san, I'm not injured. This blood... it isn't mine". The pretty setter finished before glancing down at the bloodied bat. 

Akaashi looked back over at Bokuto, Yukie wasn't that far behind them, sat next to Ennoshita from Karasuno. "The rest of Fukurodani are dead." He said, answering everyone's unspoken question. Akaashi sighed again, mostly to try and steel himself for the conversation. 

Everyone else's conversations had died, leaving only Akaashi's voice audible. "The coach was first. He pushed most of us into a room as he was killed. Ubugawa was the first team to fully... one after another, they just kept trying to save their team members, but..." Akaashi stuttered, unable to actually specify what happened. "Shinzen was next. They all had had enough of running and just... stopped. I don't know-" he paused, rubbing a dirty hand through his hair. "-they had just given up...". Akaashi concluded. The silence that followed was almost deafening. The coach rattled and creaked from the weight inside, but no one dared make a sound. 

Except Bokuto. 

"What happened to Fukurodani?" He asked, seeming almost optimistic that at least someone other than Akaashi survived. "... Suzumeda-san was bitten in the gym before we ran off. She- she turned into one of them" he continued, glancing at Yukie a little to see her reaction to learning that their first year manager had been bitten. Yukie gasped audibly and began to silently cry. Ennoshita rubbed her back, a show of his condolence. "After that, she bit Konoha and everyone else, ripping them apart. I was able to fight my way out-" Akaashi stopped to look at the bat. "-I broke through a window and ran after the coach after seeing you all in it." He finished. Akaashi's expression had dimmed and he seemed exhausted after the explanation. 

Takeda walked closer to him, little register in hand. "Akaashi-kun, were you bitten?" He asked, dread immediately filling him after biting out the words. 

Akaashi shook his head. "Luckily I wasn't." He said. Bokuto's obnoxious sigh of relief next to him reminded him that he wasn't alone. He had Bokuto and Yukie from Fukurodani. The rest of the people in the coach were people he had played matches against in the training camp. He wasn't alone. 

Kuroo stood up, catching the attention of everyone on the bus. Tsukishima snorted, a quiet muttering of "of course it would be him", clearly heard in the compact space. Kuroo faked a shocked gasped before teasing Tsukishima "wow, Tsukki. I thought you were better than that." The scheming captain joked before looking at Takeda again, this time serious. 

"What are we going to do now? And where are we going to go?" The bedhead asked, shocking Nishinoya and Tanaka into standing up too. "That's right sensei! What are we going to do?" Tanaka exclaimed.

The bus full of people then erupted into an orchestra of arguments. "We should go to Miyagi! It's where our parents are!" Nishinoya shouted at Lev. Lev stood up to his full height of 190cm and towered over the shorter male. "We should stay in Tokyo and try to find our families first!" The giant said. Asahi too stood up, trying to get Lev away from Nishinoya before a brawl started in the bus. 

Hinata had asked Kenma's opinion on where to go, causing the bus to once again go quiet. The Nekoma team respected their shy setter, as did Hinata. So it was easy to say that whatever Kenma said next, would happen. "Miyagi... it's in the countryside so there will be less chance of wandering into a zombie." The faux blond said without looking up from his game, which surprisingly hadn't run out of batteries yet. 

"Miyagi it is, boys!" Tanaka said, whipping off his shirt and swinging it around, accidentally hitting Lev and a few other seated members with his shirt. Nishinoya made a shout close to a banshee scream and began to cheer with Tanaka, until Sawamura stood up. "Both of you stop making so much noise or we'll kick you off the bus" the Karasuno captain said, silencing the screeching 2nd years and showing others that this was not the situation for stupidity and childishness. 

Sawamura sighed heavily, gaining an encouraging pat from Sugawara. "We need to be as quiet as we can from now on. Those things out there-" he said, pointing out of the window were a few zombies were eating a dead dog. "-won't care if we have a family or friends we want to protect. They'll just eat us, and drawing attention to ourselves is the last thing we want to do." The 18 year old male concluded, causing Tanaka and Nishinoya to sit back down in their seats. 

Kuroo whistled, a teasing gesture that dispelled all of the tension from the small space. "So we should travel to Miyagi and try to make some sort of safe zone or something?" The Nekoma captain added, causing hums of agreement to flood the bus. 

Takeda took the register and walked back up front. "Well then, I suppose we should conserve our energy. The trip to Miyagi is going to be long and difficult..." he told Ukai, who hummed in response, “it will be difficult, especially with this amount of fuel” he grimaced, pointing to the fuel gage that was flashing red.


	6. Let’s Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuki was bitten, the group decides to continue walking in hope of some sort of sign. 
> 
> (Reader)

Yuki clutched at her arm. The blood, both black and red, flowed out of her arm violently. “G-guys!” She called, glancing over at you and making eye contact: a silent plea for reassurance. 

You, after killing the pervert with the baseball bat, stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust you had acquired from the tussle. You grimaced, the pain from your left arm and right shoulder both seared painfully as you cracked your fingers and grabbed the baseball bat. 

“Stay still Yuki. I’ve got this” You gritted out, charging head on at the zombie. The visious cracking sounds filled the air more as you beat the zombie to death- permanently this time. One by one the group of men followed until all of them were on the floor, dead. 

Kana, your captain, immediately ran over to Yuki. Her concerned brown eyes widened at the wound. A bite mark was visible from where the zombie had bitten her, and around the infected area was dark black gunk that you could only assume was the virus itself. “Captain, don’t touch the black stuff. It’s probably-...” you began before abruptly going silent. 

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Yuki whimpered as Kana pushed part of her hair out of her face. By this time, the rest of the group had surrounded them. Mari hugged Yuki from behind and whispered into the taller girl’s shoulder blade, “Yuki-senpai, we’ll find a way to stop this” Mari choked, wiping her eyes on the other girl’s uniform. 

The coach walked up to her next, her large tanned hand placed itself on Yuki’s head before she spoke. “This is my fault. If only I had looked after you all better-!” She sobbed, gathering Yuki in her arms for a hug. The rest of the group began to cry too as the realisation of the situation finally kicked in: Yuki was going to turn. 

———

You held the bat tightly towards your body as you walked in front of the group. “If we continue on foot we will be able to find another unblocked car up ahead” Toya said, his voice, like usual, was soft and gentle, yet it held a devastated undertone. Megumi was holding some sort of map, it was Completely irrelevant as it was a map of India, but she tried to read it anyway, pointing out non existent landmarks and giving directions. 

“How much further until we find a car we can use?” Yuki groaned as she shivered. It had been about two and a half hours since she was bitten, Toya keeping an eye on the time. You shook your head, ‘I don’t know how much more of this I can take’. You thought, the cheerful personality you possessed previous having completely warn thin. 

“Guys! What’s that?!” Mari asked, pointing her finger at a battered white piece of paper that was stuck to a lamppost. “Looks like a missing persons reward sheet or something...” Kana said before turning her attention back to Yuki. Mari ran forward to try to view the paper, only to be caught by your outstretched arm. “Don’t just run off, idiot. Who knows what could be just around that corner” You chastised before letting her go. 

Mari continued to run off anyway, unable to control her curiosity. “Oh my g- Guys! This is a poster for a safe zone.” Mari cheered, her light hazel eyes lit up as she jumped up and down like a child. 

But the cheering from the first year soon became a concerned squeal as Yuki collapsed onto the floor. You ran over and moved her limp head off of the floor and onto your lap. “She’s burning up...” you commented as you felt for her temperature. Toya cleared his throat and stammered lightly. “I-I, s-shes-“ he tried to begin. “She’s about to turn. It’s been three hours”. And as if by some miracle, or curse, the girl opened her eyes. 

The now dull grey eyes bore into your own before a sickening gargle came out of her mouth. Black hunk pored from her lips and onto her cheeks. “Mmm, hmmmh” she groaned before reaching her hand up to try and make a grab for your face. 

You jumped back, watching as Yuki’s head smashed against the ground from the sudden movement. “MmmHmm!” She seemed to moan more aggressively that before as she tried to reach for you again. Slowly, you closed your eyes. ‘I can’t kill her.’ You thought, allowing her to clutch your face tightly as her lips- or more prominently, her teeth- neared your cheek. 

The bite never came. 

“Eh- what?” You questioned as Yuki’s corpse lay dead on you lap. Above you stood the coach, her dirty blonde hair was ragged and she panted heavily from the harsh blow. “We should keep moving, kids. We all deserve to find that safe haven” she grunted before pointing off towards the sign. 

“Let’s go!”


	7. The ‘New Guy’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haikyuu team picks up another survivor along the way and finally run out of gas. 
> 
> (Haikyuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really love reading comments. So if you want to leave one, that’s great. It’ll also help me improve my writing and the overall story. 
> 
> <3

“We are getting dangerously low here” Ukai scoffed as he pulled the bus onto the left side of the road. 

The scene before him was one of grotesque bloodshed and amputated limbs. Takeda walked up to the front near him, the sensei having heard his grunted mumble from behind him. “That’s...” he began before shaking head. 

The fuel gauge was in the red and dangerously low now. Any second the bus might completely stop. “We need fuel, and now” Ukai sighed before addressing the rest of the passengers. “Okay everyone, we are almost out of fuel. There should be a station up ahead that we can get the fuel from but im not 100% sure that it won’t be infested. Keep a look out of your surroundings and stick together. Until then, we will have to try and get there as soon as possible.” The fake blond said before getting back in front of the wheel. 

A repetitive banging on the door made the rest of the bus jump and shriek in fear. “Is- is it one of them?” Hinata asked before having Sawamura’s hand clamped onto his mouth. “Let me in!” The voice screamed. Takeda went over to Ukai, “what if he’s bitten?” The sensei asked, his brown eyes held a saddened dullness to them as he considered abandoning the man. Ukai shrugged, “we can at least try” the man concluded as he opened the door. 

The new found passenger was beaten and bloody. His arm was covered in blood and bits of bone were easily showing through the red curtain of liquid. He looked left and right, checking out the bus before smiling widely at Ukai and Takeda, “thank you so much, my group and I were just attacked by a group of savages and I was the only one to make it out alive” The man explained. Takeda offered him a seat, eyeing the man wearily. “Savages, you say. Do you mean the zombies?” He corrected, to his surprise he had gotten a shaken head as a response. “No, a group of humans who abuse the apocalypse as a way to harm others”. He replied, his smile had now turned into a frown, but Takeda could see the twitching of his mouth. Whether he wanted to smirk or deepen his frown, Takeda didn’t know. 

Ukai closed the bus door and informed the man of their plan to get more fuel for the bus and the new guy, ‘Mizuki’ was happy to point out the direction. 

As they neared the station, the group of volleyball players had begun to discuss different topics with each other to take their mind off of the apocalypse. From favourite foods to most hated colours, the boys discussed it all. Nekomata was watching a group of boys talking about their middle schools but out of the corner of his eye he was watching Mizuki. The man was obviously tired and in pain from his injuries, yet he didn’t have any trouble smiling at the older man and returning his gaze out of the window. The man was clearly suspicious, but for now they ignored him in order to get more fuel and possibly have a spare set of hands to help them. 

———

Coming closer to the petrol station, Ukai cursed. The entire road surrounding the gas station was covered with zombies. “Shit” the man cursed before stopping the coach all together. “We can’t get any closer than this or we will all die” He gritted out, banging his hands onto the wheel and only barely missing the horn.

Nekomata stood up, silencing the bus of terrified teenagers and adults. “We are just going to have to leave the bus here with a few people and take those bottles and fill them with the gas” the old man said guesturing towards the empty bottles that were once used by the Ubugawa team. 

“That- that could work. I mean, I could go, but I’d need more hands to help fend off-“ Ukai began before scratching the back of his neck. It was hard openly putting the teens in danger, but they really needed that gas and this was the only option. 

“I’ll go too.”

The man, Mizuki said, catching the attention of Ukai and Nekomata. “Are you sure? You still look like shi-“ Ukai began before Takeda interrupted him, “-injured. You look injured.” The man specified before nodding his head in thought. “That would be a good idea actually. You seem to know what you’re doing and then we would trust you to continue traveling with us after helping us”. The dark haired sensei said, pleasant smile directed at the new guy. 

The smile was ominous, an underlying death threat was obviously there, hidden behind pearly white teeth and crinkled eyes. “Fine, I’ll go too” Nekomata suggested, pushing himself up and against the window. Kuroo jumped up to help his fragile coach. “Nekomata-sensei, you shouldn’t go out. You’re still injured from running away from the zombies back at the school” Kuroo tried to reason, only to get a shake in response. “I’ll go, the more hands the better. Takeda will stay here with you kids. Listen to him”. 

And with that the three men, Nekomata, Ukai and Mizuki, left the bus with the bottles to collect fuel for the bus. 

Question was: will they even make it to the gas station with all of those zombies?


End file.
